User talk:DMSwordsmaster
DMBirthdaymaster Happy birthday demmes. And now that's 3 gifts I need tha do. 20:42, May 30, 2014 (UTC) :Tank ya kindly. DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:44, May 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Yes, glorious birthening festival to ye. I hope you have a good one. ' LAT (Talk • )' 20:53, May 30, 2014 (UTC) :Happy birthday wishes from me as well. I had this gift pre-made for the occasion: Demmesabord Purple/Red DMS Pipe (Upon request) (Demmesabord is based off of my pet, Mesabord, but was programmed for your personal use. As you can see, the heads light up to spell your username.) ♋ [[User:A, Mori|'''Mori]] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 20:54, May 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Holy hell that's amazing. Thanks a plenty to all of ye. DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:06, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Happy birthdays. I made zis sword. Worked on it for a few days. NutikTehWolfTalk 21:08, May 30, 2014 (UTC) :So yeah. Since I had no chance of ever topping the awesomeness that is Demmesabord, I tried to put together a super-awesome pet that would be mutated and cool and whatnot and... I was completely devoid of ideas. So here's Tricky. He can use his sign ( ) to tunnel through ground and slice through enemies with laughable ease. He's incredibly resilient and can revive at random times. He also has a mask ( ) that he can choose to put on to increase his defense slightly and look cool in. ( ). I was also planning on giving away ESTMcMotRS,b but I couldn't bear to part with him just yet. (Which means to say that I intend to rework all of my self-made pets and you're free to keep him when I'm done with that.) Sorry it's late and not nearly as good as Mori's gift. ' LDXD' (Pets • Updates)' 01:36, June 2, 2014 (UTC)' ::Hey, a Madness Combat pet of a favorite character of mine is friggin sweet too. Thank ye luds. DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:39, June 2, 2014 (UTC) : "'Revelation', the being of truth (At least, that's what he tells us to be true)." :I forgot I had this lying around. Happy 2-days-late-birthday, then. ' LAT (Talk • )' 13:13, June 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Not bad, though he looks like a weird cross between last gen Rev and new gen Rev. DMSwordsmaster Talk 13:42, June 2, 2014 (UTC) The Mesas Mesabord was just fitted with a gender drive at the Pit Stop. If you still want Mesa and your Demmesa to breed, then they can start by Wednesday (Since it's recommended to wait at least two days before breeding). '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 14:02, June 2, 2014 (UTC) :Kayo. That works. DMSwordsmaster Talk 15:48, June 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Actually, Demmesabord would have to be fitted with a gender drive also for it to work. ' LDXD (Pets • Updates)' 16:01, June 2, 2014 (UTC) :::But wait, he actually has a gender. Unless we just need a gender drive because Mesabord has a gender drive. DMSwordsmaster Talk 16:08, June 2, 2014 (UTC) :Ah, I missed the part where Demmesabord had a gender. Iss fine, then. ' LDXD (Pets • Updates)' 19:22, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Fishay Fishay! For you: NutikTehWolfTalk 22:13, June 4, 2014 (UTC) :Didn't we all mention this was a dumb, pointless idea? DMSwordsmaster Talk 04:09, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Didn't we all mention this was a dumb, pointless idea? yes Talk 04:13, June 5, 2014 (UTC) :I have a sinking feeling you don't get what the original idea was about that spawned this. Ever heard of the "AFK Plant" or whatever? Apparently when we said we found it to be a useless idea, he decides that the best way to make it a not useless idea is to slightly change the concept and replace plants with fish. DMSwordsmaster Talk 04:28, June 5, 2014 (UTC) :I think I may remember hearing about the plant thing from LD, but this is just as pointless. We have enough overused jokes lying around to warrant not needing cheesy fish one-liners anyway. Talk 04:49, June 5, 2014 (UTC) A little request I intend to include you in my story. It doesn't have to be a lot, but could you do something writing-wise with the little stub I've made in here all the way down? If you could, I'd be very happy. If not, well.. whatever. Fire InThe HoleTalk 17:00, June 6, 2014 (UTC) :At the moment, I'm unable to write extensively. I will later. Maybe. DMSwordsmaster Talk 18:33, June 6, 2014 (UTC) :Wait a minute, what the fuck do you even want me to edit? What stub? DMSwordsmaster Talk 18:38, June 6, 2014 (UTC) :The bit at the very end. I'm right before your giant castle and I'm waiting for stuff to happen. That part. :I have a link (it's 'external, but it was the only way I could get it to work) Fire InThe HoleTalk 18:50, June 6, 2014 (UTC) About Yesterday... Yeah, sorry about that. I was pretty ticked off yesterday about many things and so there goes me being and annoying little crap for missing something which irritates me. You can call me Chase, and I won't care, but I would be HAPPIER if you call me Nutik. I do hope this apology can be accepted. NutikTehWolfTalk 14:24, July 3, 2014 (UTC) :Here's a sort of mini rule we have on this site. If you're in a bad mood due to outside sources, then try to either control yourself or stay off of the website until you get better. And either way, the way you were acting over something so fucking minuscule was pathetic. Truly, truly pathetic. One thing you need to understand. :SUDDENLY BEING FORCED TO CALL SOMEONE A DIFFERENT NAME AFTER A LONG TIME OF CALLING THEM BY A CERTAIN NAME IS NOT EASY TO GROW OUT OF.'' Especially when the "reasons" for doing so are flimsier than a wet paper bag. :People will always call you Chase. Whether on purpose or an accident is another thing entirely. The thing you need to start learning to do is being the bigger man about it. Either just get the fuck over it, or simply state "I'd prefer if you call me Nutik". :DO NOT WASTE PEOPLE'S TIME WHEN THEY ARE TRYING TO MAKE A PROJECT, ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU WELL FUCKING KNOW IT WAS MOST LIKELY FORCE OF HABIT TO CALL YOU CHASE TO BEGIN WITH. :This type of behavior is unacceptable. You need to either grow out of it, or leave until you do grow out of it. The next time this happens, there will be repercussions. DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:11, July 3, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD SAM LEAVES SUDDENLY HE WENT TO NY ON A TRAIN NEWS JUST STATED "Train error kills 40 in a Small Quebec Town" ARE YOU THINKING WHAT I'M THINKING I HOPE WHAT I'M THINKING ISN'T TRUE. IT HAD BETTER NOT BE. NutikTehWolfTalk 00:04, August 20, 2014 (UTC) :OH MY GOD WHAT CAN SOMEONE LIKE GET A HOLD OF SAM LIKE FUCKING NOW DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:08, August 20, 2014 (UTC) FNAF I finally checked out Five Nights at Freddy's. I've demoed and seen gameplay of almost two nights. NutikTehWolfTalk 01:10, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Um guy entered chat and crashed it again... A person by the name of "JustSomeDude..." entered chat and successfully broke it. Right when they entered, I tried typing something and everything I said LITERALLY was put through as if mentioned person was posting it insteadof me. Refreshed and they were gone, forgot to get a screen cap. No record of them on Fan Ball records, so not too sure if you're able to to something about it Jrparrish (talk) 00:48, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Jrparrish :Banned 'em. This could possibly be wikia acting stupid again, but at the moment we shouldn't take chances. Report to me if any more of these circumstances happen. DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:07, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Ahem. Importanto. Check my profile, please. NutikTehWolfTalk 18:47, September 16, 2014 (UTC) One quick thing I'm not suspossed to be on, but the ban is going to be possibly up to a MONTH. I apologize for the inactivity... NutikTehWolfTalk 11:55, September 27, 2014 (UTC) :Joy. DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:59, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Hurrah! About time! I'm back! finally! NutikTehWolfTalk 18:49, October 10, 2014 (UTC) About earlier in chat... Sorry about leaving you abruptly DMS, but I felt I was going to blow a top or something even worse, which is not usual for me. I'm just going to say now, to end this, that I might not be working on too many of my places anymore on Roblox anymore. I have taken more of a interest in tool designing, as in guns. Maybe I can every so often, work around with Sam (and maybe PS if he's willing to do something) to set something up, but I don't really want to mess with single places that get too massive anymore. --Jrparrish (talk) 01:57, November 9, 2014 (UTC) :I'm more wanting you to finish those models you promised you'd make. You already explained you were done with the place. DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:00, November 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Ok, here's what I can and might do over the next few weeks: I will attempt to finish those when I get free time (where I'm not distracted by nerd games). I will also remove the decimator decal on the side of the building, and I will widen the tower in the middle (somehow). I am NOT making ANY promises or guarantees, but I will attempt to finish them as a, I guess, place building retirement project. I will still build some minor places, but I'm not dealing with any big places. I will also design guns and stuff to doof around with. --Jrparrish (talk) 03:04, November 9, 2014 (UTC) :::...I'm talking about the Madness models, you dib. DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:37, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Mori's being an ass again. And Jr screencapped it all. http://sta.sh/03kkud87bj9 this happened, and Me and Jr PM'd http://sta.sh/02cocg3r3r7q . Shortly after, this happened. http://sta.sh/0171almsk276 He's being a non-stop jerk. Also, at the first one, Right before the "Maybe" he kicked me for saying something about fantendo ONCE. I would appreciate if you looked over it. If you have any questions, ask me or Jr. NutikTehWolfTalk 23:13, November 23, 2014 (UTC) :Zoshi removed his Chat Mod status for me. I left a message on his talk page about it, either way. Waking up ATM, gonna have a lot of bullshit to put up with today... Especially with my bad internet. Yaaaaaay. DMSwordsmaster Talk 12:22, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Bleh Timing, I always come back as soon as you leave. But yeah, I saw your apology, and I say it's fine bor. This always happens whenever we roblox. And yeh. It's fine and blih. NutikTehWolfTalk 23:53, December 16, 2014 (UTC) :Okay. I'm glad you forgive me. DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:14, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Chat icon yay Can we make into a chat icon? "(sanic) (gottagofast) (ur2slo)" Thanks, NutikTehWolfTalk 17:11, December 21, 2014 (UTC) : It's already been done by Luds. ♋ [[User:A, Mori|'''Mori]] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 19:14, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Hrm I'm planning to make a pet called 'Billy Mesabord'. I wanted to know if you think I should make it saying OXICLEAN or something else, what do you think? '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 15:54, January 4, 2015 (UTC) :Oh, also, I wanted to know if Holiday Havoc technically counts as being a canon story, what with involving stuff that carries over from TPS (the Ivan/Radiant chapters, Mura's death, and some other stuff) as well as sensible Chanukwanzaa explanation and the stuff involving the main villain (carrying over into later stories, even)? And if it does, where do you think it should be placed in relation the the others? Since it's technically a flashback, I think that it should either be put before Absolutely Nothing or before TKF. '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 16:58, January 4, 2015 (UTC) ::the former's fine with anything billy mays related, and the latter i'll decide later when i have time ~dms So I Tried To Cookie And then this happened. ' LDXD (Pets • Updates) ''' 00:18, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Re: Chilled Ownership You have received this message because you are an active user on the site. We have recently been informed of a rather unfair practice that has been taking place on the wiki for almost three years. It has come to our attention that a certain user, Samuel17, is in possession of a pet called “Chilled” ( ). This is a rather inexcusable deed, as one user should not be capable of owning a pet that other users do not. As consolation, the Fan-Ball Wiki would like to present you with “No Chilled” ( ). It is with a hopeful mind that we believe that in solidarity, all users who do not own “Chilled” will be able to find solace with one another and help each other through their struggles. We greatly apologize for the inconvenience, and thank you for your patience on the matter. Sincerely, ☭ Fan-Ball Wiki Staff ☭ (03:17, April 1, 2015 (UTC)) P.S. It has come to our attention that another user, who will remain anonymous, appears to be in possession of yet another pet that is not communally owned by all active users. We are currently investigating this situation.